Users of cue sticks have for years been faced with the problem of how to simply yet reliably replace the tip of the cue when it begins to wear to an undesirable extent. Over the years, as reproduceable machine parts and advanced adhesives have become available, various cue replacement systems have been devised which enable the user to maintain use of a favorite cue stick by having a worn out cue tip replaced. Some of the systems known to me have been susceptible to undesirable problems, including inadequate strength in various joints. Often, in current designs, there is a tendency to split the cue stick when the stick is used for a shot where high compressive forces are applied to the tip and cue, such as a during break shot. Other systems are sufficiently complicated that it is difficult to provide the parts inexpensively enough to interest large segments of the market for such devices. As a consequence, there is still an unmet need for improvements over the apparatus and methods which have been used heretofore for replacement of cue tips.